


His Parabatai's Lover

by Polarnacht



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, Jace is a spy, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Parabatai, Secrets, Unconditional Love, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Jace is still caught up in his game of spying for his father. When he comes back to the Institute from a meeting with Valentine, Alec questions him about his whereabouts - and Jace has to realize that Alec knows something. The only question is: what will Alec do with his knowledge?Part two of "Secrets"
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013280
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	His Parabatai's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I managed to write the second part of my "Jace is a spy/Secrets" series - can't believe it took me so long. But I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway!  
> For those who haven't read the first part, I would recommend doing so before starting to read this one.
> 
> Written for the HM 500 word prompt: Crack

„What took you so long? What’s wrong, Jace?“

Jace looks up to find Alec’s concerned gaze on him. What is wrong? Everything is. Jace’s life is falling apart, and he has no idea how to stop it. He’s just back from a meeting with his father where he added more lies to the ones already told. Why he didn’t succeed yet. Why he can’t leave the Institute. Why he can’t leave Alec. But of course he didn’t mention _that._

Alec’s eyes burn into him, right into his soul and for a moment, his heart stops. He feels his façade crack, crumbling into pieces. Alec _knows._ Jace is not sure how he found out but suddenly he is sure he did. In a second Alec will tell him how much he loathes him and that he should fuck off. In a second his world will burn. Jace tastes bile in his mouth but all he can do is swallow. Swallow it down like he swallowed down the lies he told his father. The lies he told Alec. And the ones he told himself.

But instead of burning down his world, Alec grabs Jace by his neck and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his dry lips. Lighting him up like a torch, chasing away the foul taste until only Alec’s own sweetness is left.

“I love you, Jace. You know that, right?” Alec pulls away but just a little. His hands still hold Jace close.

Jace knows. He loves Alec, too. It would be so much easier if he didn’t. He would be long gone, ruling the Shadow World by the side of his father with a dark army of soulless soldiers. Like his father raised him to. But he loves Alec. Their hearts are knitted together, just like their souls.

“I…” Jace starts before his voice trails away. He is not sure what he wants to say. That he is a traitor? He is. He betrays the Clave. His father. Foremost Alec. And a little himself.

“I…” Jace says again, but again he stops. Lost for words like he is lost in the mess he created. “You know," he finally manages to say, looking up fearfully in Alec’s eyes. He is met with a steady gaze. A knowing look.

“I do.”

Jace gasps for air, awaiting the punch that surely will follow. The words that will hurt even more than the blow.

“I’ve known for a while now, Jace. But this doesn’t change that I love you. So, what are we going to do? Go against your father? Go against the Clave? I don’t really care, Jace. But I sure as hell will go with you.”

And then Jace feels Alec on his body, but it’s not a punch. Alec's lips find his, kiss him like before. Like he is still the person Alec fell in love with. And maybe he is. He might be his father’s son, but he is also his Parabatai’s lover.

“Why not against both?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved 💙


End file.
